warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Reload speed
Reloading occurs when the player attempts to fire a non-melee weapon with an empty magazine, or if the player presses the manual reload button with less than full ammo left in the clip. While the reloading animation occurs, the player cannot attempt to fire the weapon. The length of time spent on reloading is based on the individual weapon's Reload Speed, which can be altered by mods. Reload time functions as a period of disadvantage for the player, and the reloading process can be interrupted by actions like rolling, hard landings, being knocked down, meleeing, and using non-one handed abilities. However, other actions can still be taken to compensate for the inability to shoot. Manual Reload |ps4= }}When firing a weapon until it is empty, the game does not actually immediately initiate a reload. There is a short but very real delay of roughly half a second,Warframe Forum - Automatic Reload Delay which significantly reduces the sustained DPS of a weapon. This delay can be averted by pressing the reload key as soon as the weapon's magazine is about to run out, assuming the firing trigger is being held down or rapidly pressed in the case of semi-auto weapons. All of the following calculations on reload speed's effects on DPS are only accurate assuming that manual reloading is being used; otherwise, your benefit from using these mods will be diminished. Reload Mods For balancing purposes (especially in the case of Riven Mods where effects of over 100% are achievable when used with regular mods), the total "Reload Time" of weapons is not targeted by mods; Having 100% "Reload Speed" on a 2 second reload weapon does not make reloading instant, but instead makes the weapon reload twice as fast, resulting in a reload time of 1 second. Reload time is calculated following this formula: Weapon Reload Time (1 + Mod Reload Bonus)}} For example, a with a 2.0 second reload time and a rank 5 (+30% Reload Speed) would have a new reload time of: 2.0 ÷ (1+0.30) = 1.54s * Weapon Reload Time: This refers to the base amount of time indicated on an unmodified weapon card. * Mod Reload Bonus: This refers to the speed increase marked as a percentage on mod cards, expressed as a decimal to two places. QuickdrawModU145.png|link=Quickdraw PrimedQuickdraw.png|link=Primed_Quickdraw FastHandsModU145.png|link=Fast Hands PrimedFastHands.png|link=Primed Fast Hands DepletedReloadNew.png|link=Depleted Reload TacticalPumpModU145.png|link=Tactical Pump ChillingReloadMod.png|link=Chilling Reload StunningSpeedModU145.png|link=Stunning Speed SeekingFury2.png|link=Seeking Fury Note that while you may successfully install both Quickdraw and Stunning Speed onto a single sidearm with no discrepancies, cannot be placed onto a weapon with , and vice-versa. Bows, snipers, and launchers benefit from the Rifle-type reload mods. In addition, there are some PvP-exclusive mods which affect reload: LooseHatchMod.png|link=Loose Hatch LooseChamberMod.png|link=Loose Chamber LooseMagazineMod.png|link=Loose Magazine MaximumCapacityMod.png|link=Maximum Capacity LoadedCapacityMod.png|link=Loaded Capacity FullCapacityMod.png|link=Full Capacity The mods listed below don't affect reload per se, but makes the weapon gradually reload while it is holstered. These mods can be used in both PvP and PvE: TacticalReload.png|link=Tactical Reload LockAndLoad.png|link=Lock and Load EjectMagazine.png|link=Eject Magazine SynthCharge.png|link=Synth Charge|(Synth Mod Set bonus) SynthDeconstruct.png|link=Synth Deconstruct|(Synth Mod Set bonus) SynthFiber.png|link=Synth Fiber|(Synth Mod Set bonus) SynthReflex.png|link=Synth Reflex|(Synth Mod Set bonus) On a final note, Smeeta Kavats equipped with has a chance to give the player an instant reload buff. This only occurs for one reload. Warframe Abilities The following abilities affect Reload Speed positively, reducing a firearm's reload time: Elemental Ward's alignment emits an aura of noxious fumes around Chroma and affected allies that increases base reload speed by 15% / 25% / 30% / 35% and holster rate by 15% / 25% / 30% / 35%. Within a radius of 5''' meters, the noxious fumes also have a '''25% / 35% / 40% / 50% chance per second to deal 5% of an enemy's maximum health as damage with a 100% status chance. - Gauss= - Harrow= Harrow flagellates himself twice with his thurible, sacrificing all of his shields and Overshields to gain 20% / 25% / 30% / 35% ranged and melee weapons fire rate and 40% / 50% / 60% / 70% reload speed bonuses. - Volt= Volt energizes the surrounding area, increasing the mobility of his allies within 15 / 20 / 22 / 25 meters. Affected players will gain 8% / 13% / 15% / 17% weapon Reload Speed and 10% / 15% / 25% / 50% melee Attack Speed and Sprint Speed bonuses, lasting for 5 / 6 / 8 / 10 seconds. - }} Arcanes ArcaneMomentum.png|link=Arcane Momentum| (Snipers only) Weapons The following firarms have passive or signature weapon synergy that positively affects Reload Speed, reducing reload time: Akarius.png|link=Akarius| (Reload faster while sprinting, even faster when wielded by ) Acceltra.png|link=Acceltra| (Reload faster while sprinting, even faster when wielded by ) TnBardPistol.png|link=Acceltra| (When used by , headshot kills with the Alternate Fire increases reload speed by 20%.) ZhugePrime.png|link=Zhuge Prime| (Reload faster from empty magazine) One-Handed Action One-Handed Actions are actions that can be done while reloading or charging. They are called such because the animations to cast these abilities generally use up to one hand each, leaving the other hand free to reload weapons. This does not imply that all ability animations which show only one hand doing things are one-handed abilities; it only refers to the fact that a hand is still able to be reloading a weapon while the ability is being cast. One can take advantage of this mechanic to further increase their efficiency and flow of actions. Sustained Damage Per Second Players looking to achieve as high as single-target damage as possible might wish to consider the effects of reload speed modifiers on their weapons. Burst damage considers damage as an instantaneous sample of averages, relying purely on the damage dealt by each attack and how many attacks can be dealt per second. Sustained damage, on the other hand, relates to encounters that last beyond a single clip and therefore must include reload time into its average. Currently, modding for reload speed is a poor choice on almost every weapon in this regard, due to the opportunity cost of using the same mod slot for elemental damage or the like. There are some conditions where reload speed can be considered valuable, however. Reload Speed vs Fire Rate Sustained DPS works as a function of total damage dealt over the combined period of firing the weapon and finishing the reload. If the combined period is split into two parts, then an increase in either can be easily compared the other. For example: * is a pistol that spends its entire clip in 0.97 seconds. It then needs 1.1 seconds to be reloaded. * For 7 mod capacity, a player can install either a rank 5 Quickdraw or a rank 3 . * Rank 3 Gunslinger increases the Viper's fire rate from 14.4 to 21.31, reducing time spent firing from 0.97 seconds to .66 seconds. Combined with the reload time, the viper deals 224 damage over 1.76 seconds, assuming no crits or damage modifiers, for a sustained DPS of 127.27. * Rank 5 Quickdraw decreases the Viper's reload time from 1.1 to 0.74 seconds. Combined with the firing time, the viper deals 224 damage over 1.71 seconds, for a sustained DPS of 131.99. The Viper is a rare instance of a weapon with nearly-equal firing and reload times. The vast majority of weapons have a greater percentage of time spent firing compared to reloading. Furthermore, as players progress in the game, their limiting factor becomes mod slots, not mod capacity, and so a more apt version of the above comparison would be a rank 5 Gunslinger (at 9 capacity) where its 72% increase in fire rate far outperforms the 48% increase in reload speed. Only weapons where the reload time significantly dominates the firing time (the Tigris, for example, spends 1 second shooting and 1.8 seconds reloading) should one even consider choosing Reload Speed mods in opposition to Fire Rate mods. Reload Speed vs Magazine Capacity Magazine capacity increases the amount of ammo in a single clip while keeping fire rate constant. Therefore, if any weapon of any fire rate has its magazine of any capacity increased by 60%, it will take 60% more time to finish off its clip, except for rounding discrepancies, or weapons with spool-up. Because sustained DPS considers both the time spent firing and the time spent reloading, magazine size also acts nearly identical to reload speed, by reducing the percentage of total time spent reloading as opposed to firing. For example: * spends its entire clip in 3 seconds, and then spends 2.4 seconds reloading. As a percentage, ~55% of sustained Grakata usage is firing time, while ~45% is reloading time. * Max rank reduces the reload time to ~1.85 seconds, making firing time represent ~61% of sustained Grakata DPS. * Max rank increases firing time to 3.9 seconds, making firing time represent ~62% of sustained Grakata DPS. Without even calculating the resulting DPS, it can be shown that a 30% increase in magazine capacity has almost the same effect as a 30% increase in reload speed. That means that, if ever in the situation to choose between the two effects, consider the other factors. * For rifles, a maxed drains 2 fewer mod capacity points than a maxed for the same DPS change. * For shotguns, the mod drains the same as but the latter makes a 60% magazine increase while the former only makes a 30% reload speed increase. ** However, the and reload one shot at a time, meaning a larger magazine takes proportionally longer to reload. Therefore, Tactical Pump is better for these two. References es:Velocidad de recarga fr:Rechargement Category:Mechanics